


At Long Last

by Ax0reading



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: It had always been there. The current of electricity, the pull like ocean waves during a full moon. But just because it was there doesn't mean they could easily give in, until the day came that they could.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Await

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by how JJP became so /brave/ lately after they won the daesang. Why now, why all of a sudden, who told them this was ok. I cannot handle it and needed to channel my pain somewhere, I am in shambles.

It had always been there. The current of electricity, the pull like ocean waves during a full moon. Neither of them knew when it started, mostly because they did not want to admit it was even there. There was too much at stake, a career they had worked their entire lives for, family that loved them, friends – no, brothers- that relied on them to not mess anything up. No, they definitely couldn’t ruin everything for their own selfishness. Besides, wasn’t it enough that they were so close already? Blessed to have started together, to have stayed together even when they had failed once. To continue on this journey side by side.

This was what Jaebeom and Jinyoung told themselves for close to a decade. Never in conversation, they wouldn’t dare to put those words into the world, give voice to these thoughts; but rather at night, when they were lying alone in their beds fighting back the urge to find out what it would feel like to wake up warm in each other’s arms again, to find out what the other would look like when they had just woken up now that they had both changed so much over the years – that’s when the well-practiced lines would run through their heads.

There had been a time, what seems like a lifetime ago, when it was just the two of them and they had thought they could, just maybe, give in. After they had gone from competitors to groupmates, from strangers to tentative friends to best friends. When they had settled into a rhythm, an effortless dance that no longer needed conversation but only a glance and a touch or a smile and an answering laugh. As they got more comfortable with each other, the space between them got smaller and smaller when they spent time in private. Until Jaebeom didn’t feel well rested unless he woke up to the slight weight of Jinyoung’s head on his chest and arm around his waist. Until Jinyoung couldn’t truly relax after they got home from practice until he had watched TV with Jaeboem, tucked right into Jaebeom’s side and his head resting on the broad shoulders of the other.

It was during one of these TV nights, when both boys were dead tired from their latest practice and could only manage to collapse in a heap together on the sofa and turn the TV on to a random channel. Maybe it was that all their energy had been used up dancing, maybe it was that Jaebeom had worn a loose tank top that Jinyoung could easily slip his hands under when he’d collapsed on top of Jaebeom on the couch, or maybe it was that the two of them just didn’t feel like fighting it. But suddenly, Jaebeom’s hand had been at the back of Jinyoung’s neck pulling him closer, the other cupping his face and Jinyoung had both of his hands rest on Jaeboem as he carefully leaned forward until their lips were touching. It was a slow, soft kiss that felt like warm honey dripping slowly down, warming them from the inside out. It was just that for a moment, and then they both moved back a few centimeters to stare at each other, searching until they found the sparks of happiness and love in each other’s eyes and then they were closing the distance again. That night was spent lazily tasting each other’s lips, slowly exploring each other’s mouths with shy tongues and muted gasps. Waking up the next day they were ready for a new beginning, aware they had crossed into something that could not be ignored, nor that they wanted to ignore.

But this was not meant to be. That very day JYP had called them in to let them know JJProject was coming to an end. It had not garnered the success the company had hoped for and it wasn’t worth moving forward with anymore. Both of the boys had seen this coming, had known the group wasn’t exactly rising to the top of the Korean music charts, but somehow, they had let the comfort of each other’s presence dull their worries and fears until it could be ignored. Now, faced with the reality that couldn’t be pushed aside, they cried. Cried for all the hard work they had put in, for their uncertain futures and for the possibility they may now be separated.


	2. Anticipate

Just as soon as it looked like they’d be torn apart, they were informed it would no longer be just the two of them. In fact, it was now going to be 7. Almost too easily they fell into their new roles. Caring after 5 other scared, excited, naive boys who looked to them for guidance in this brand-new chapter of their life.

They both came to the same conclusion separately. This was not just about them anymore; it was bigger than them. Five other boys had become indescribably knit into their lives. The seven of them were cemented together on a precarious bridge that they lay the bricks down for one day at a time. One person’s mistakes could destroy the whole structure. So for two people in the same group to consider something so risky? Unthinkable.

Words weren’t needed. One night at the dorms on a particularly rowdy night, as Jaebeom tried to coral the maknaes to bed and Jinyoung was reviewing Korean with Jackson and Mark, they made eye contact. Over the span of a few seconds, the two relayed all the love, the happiness and understanding between each other. And then, still locking gazes, they closed all those emotions tightly within themselves and made a promise to stay strong. When the tidal wave of rushing sorrow threatened to overflow, they broke their stare and went back to their respective tasks. If Jaebeom was a bit rougher in his demands the boys go to bed or Jinyoung’s sentences became shorter and more stilted, no one commented.

From that day the two settled into their new roles. Jinyoung could only watch from the safe distance he had created between them as Jaebeom painfully reconstructed himself to become a reliable leader, a supportive hyung and a responsible man. Even when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the broad shoulders that would come home drooping from bone deep exhaustion and the weight of the world, Jinyoung refrained. Instead he shifted into the caretaker role; making it his responsibility to take care of minute things that would otherwise have fallen on Jaebeom.

They still couldn’t resist the pull to be close though. Greedily they manipulated their time schedules to get their fixes of each other in any way they could now. This shaped into late night meetings more akin to those held by managers than two halves of one soul. Jinyoung would ramble about his latest attempts to make the boys eat vegetables and change underwear more frequently than once a week as Jaebeom sat on the other side of the table behind a mound of paperwork tiredly working on their next schedule preparations. On the particularly difficult days, Jinyoung would confidently recount every improvement and success they’ve had so far as Jaebeom sat rigid, breathe straining as he struggled to control the tsunami of fear and frustration within.

Everything was easier when Jinyoung was there. Jaebeom could breathe again once his voice penetrated the fog of impending failure, wrapping around him soothingly. Jinyoung was there, ready to play the sounding board when Jaebeom’s frustrations with any of the members or the company reached a tipping point. Oftentimes he felt selfish, taking so much, relying so much on the younger – not knowing how much his mere presence was the strength Jinyoung needed to grow and come fully into himself.

And so, they went on with this careful dance. Keeping the embers warm at the hearth all the while meticulously caging it to remain a soft glow and never catch flame.

Of course, it was impossible to live with five other rambunctious, talented, intelligent people and keep anything a secret.

Youngjae, with his all too open face and inability to filter what came out of his mouth was absolutely flabbergasted when Jaebeom settled the rooming pairs and put himself with the leader. It was almost funny – the way he gaped as he rapidly shifted his gaze from Jaebeom on one side of the room to Jinyoung on the other.

Jackson, ever the meddler, constantly pushed the two together. Even resorting to “accidentally” locking them in various small rooms until a very angry Jaebeom had almost thrown a punch at him.

The maknaes for their part never made any overt actions like that. However, their painfully hopeful eyes every time JJP had to work together during public events or even at home when it was their turn to do the dishes were possibly even worse. The clear parental roles Jaebeom and Jinyoung had adopted backfired on them as the youngest members started to attach themselves in order to fill any homesickness they were fighting. Eomma and Appa had to be a unified front to keep the babies happy.

Even Mark, who strayed clear of any drama had attempted to sit the two down separately and talk. The talks had not gone well. Jaebeom had thrown his glass across the room, smashing it against the opposite wall; looking for all the world like he was close to shattering into as many pieces now adorned the floor. Jinyoung had actually broken down, crumpling with a shout of, “do you think this is how we want it?”

The members slowly stopped their attempts at trying to make sense of the knots they’d tied themselves into. Instead they relegated any actions to just sad looks that Jaeboem and Jinyoung became experts at avoiding. They also became the best support either could have asked for; lending a strong shoulder, comforting hug and understanding ear when the two had to retreat for bit. These were the times when Jinyoung and Jaebeom get a little too close, a little too obviously fond and the house of cards they’d built started to shake from the storm brewing within.

However, after several years of this song and dance everyone had stopped feeling sorrow. Not because the obvious connection between the two had lessened by any means, but rather because any sadness had been replaced by a shifting feeling of anticipation. Something was coming and it was going to be the change they hadn’t even know they were waiting for. As time passed, the feeling propelled Jinyoung and Jaebeom to be more and more brave in their overtures, becoming more and more comfortable with showing tokens of affection and slowly melding back the pieces they had been withholding from each other.


	3. Expect

The change, when it came, was not just for the two, but for them all. Finally, the day the boys had been working so incredibly hard for arrived. November 26, 2019 – when they all stood on the stage and accepted their first ever daesang. Jaebeom couldn’t stop the smile that felt like it was splitting his face in half, surrounded by his members, watching like a proud dad as they showcased their extraordinary talent once again by thanking their fans in 4 different languages. He wanted to soak this moment in and forever remember it exactly like this, ah but with one change – as surreptitiously as he could (not very) he sidled next to Jinyoung and clasped their hands together.

Their eyes met and Jaebeom saw Jinyoung too was overflowing with joy. This was a special victory especially for them, the two boys who had started on this journey so many years prior, who had failed once and worked hard steering their ragtag family for the past years wondering why, despite all they had to offer, the world had not recognized them.

Jaebeom slipped an arm around Jinyoung and joined the rest of their group. Celebration was a given tonight. All seven of them with their various managers, stylist noonas, and other staff tumbled into a restaurant where they all spent the next several hours raucously partying until they exhausted themselves. Finally, the managers corralled all seven of them into 2 cars to deposit them safely home.

As they approach Jinyoung’s apartment he silently reaches for Jaebeom’s hand, tugging at it and staring hard at him. Jaebeom, equally silent, follows Jinyoung out when the car pulls up to Jinyoung’s entrance, patting a passed out Yugyeom on the shoulder as he exits. They take the elevator up in silence too, simply holding each other’s hand tightly and enjoying the thrill of it. Silence still reigns as they enter the apartment as they take off their shoes and listlessly drift into the kitchen.

Jaebeom had just poured a glass of water when Jinyoung clears his throat, prompting Jaebeom to turn around and face him. Another moment of just staring at each other passes before Jinyoung takes the first tentative step towards Jaebeom, “we did it.”

“Ye-yeah I guess we did.”

Another step, “do you think we made it now?”

Both of them never break eye contact as Jinyoung slowly inches closer, one step at a time. “Do you think we made it now hyung?”

Jaebeom reaches out tentatively, almost like he’s afraid sudden movement would shatter the delicate dance they had just entered, to snag around Jinyoung’s waist and pull him the last couple of inches so they are intimately close now, breathe mixing and the pupils of Jinyoung’s eyes in painful focus. Jinyoung curls his hands into the fabric of Jaeboem’s shirt and stares back, eyes conveying a mixture of mischief, eagerness and unbearable fondness.

After a few more seconds of just looking at Jinyoung, Jaebeom slowly starts to smile, feeling a rush of affection take over as Jinyoung mirrors him. They both start to laugh a little breathlessly before Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung with conviction for the first time since all those years ago, smiling into each other’s mouth, sweetly clumsy and awkward with laughter.

Pulling back a little, Jaebeom rests his forehead against Jinyoung’s and says with all the seriousness in the world, “Park Jinyoung, I love you and I am never letting you go now, you know that right?”

Jinyoung for his part starts to peck kisses all over Jaebeom’s face laughingly punctuating each kiss with an, “I love you too Jaebongie” before he pauses to mock glare at Jaebeom, “and you know I’m never letting you let go of me right?” before he collapses back into Jaebeom in laughter and pulls him in for a longer kiss.

November 26th, 2019 – yes it was a time for change and man, had it been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you for reading!


End file.
